


No Idea

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depression, M/M, Reflection, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: Shiro finally reflects on the past four years after the fight with Sendak.





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this down, I am on the look out for Shadam/Adashi art because S7. Didn't hate it but those Adashi feelings.

No Idea

Shiro,finally could prop his feet up,it wouldn't be for long but rest was much deserved to everyone from Voltron,from the Garrison.

The Garrison..Adam. 

Shiro shifted around somewhat finally settling into his bed. So much damage to everything that he really didn't have too much time to himself and reflect.

Adam was gone, he was so upset at the argument they had. Time and time again Adam would refuse or decline agreeing with Shiro's decision. He really wanted to be apart of a bigger picture, go to space before his body let him down.

Shiro chuckled,funny how that worked out.

"I-I really am sorry." he mutters to himself.

Everything feels like a weight,like he has the world on his back. He did his best to help everyone, Keith, the Paladins, the Holts, Garrison. It was so much and having a new body that almost rejected him,again.

"We have so much to rebuild,so many lives lost. I'm so tired,Adam."

He thinks back to after the argument after Keith and him found out Adam requested to move out. Surprisingly they did, he was furious and went to workout in the gym,that's okay. New goals. No one to tell him no.

It was when he was forced into Galra fighter garbs and looked at Sam and Matt did he realize he woukdn't Adam again. That the only way to keep positive was to help the Holt's.

But then destiny came, more was out there than he knew and Adam slowly became more of a backburner thought. Every now and then he would catch himself doze off in thought to Adam and himself wrestling, giving kisses and hugs, eating out for a change in the city or talking about teaching.

He missed those times, but he was grateful for the Paladins and Coran. They were the closest to family, to feeling human and loved where a hole was from a year ago.

That time flew and the moment he died he wondered if Adam knew, if he could talk to him spiritually. 

There was talk that they possibly would marry, hell they even looked at rings.

Shiro sighed turning over in bed, his left side would be the only side to turn on now.

It felt weird sleeping on base again, like he was missing a piece of him. Adam.

Those random reflections were now kicking in, he didn't want to come off as weak when he saw the memorial wall. Or when he gave the speech a day ago. He squeezes his eyes shut, his face comes into view. He let him go, they let each other go. They believed hard work paid off. And they both stubborn let their relationship fall.

"Dammit Adam." Tears ran down his cheek, his breath hitched every couple of seconds. He would never see Adam ever again. And he had no idea, no idea the regret and feelings he had still for him after all this time.

"I love you Adam."


End file.
